1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for determining or observing the average particle size or the particle size distribution in a slurry or a material flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously known are various methods for determining the particle size in a slurry or a material flow. It is a known method to direct radiation beams with different energy levels at a slurry and to calculate the average particle size on the basis of the radiation scatter caused by these particles. Also known are various optical methods, and the use of centrifugal force acting on the particles in the flow, for determining the particle size.